


In A Manner Of Speaking

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't do romantic gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Manner Of Speaking

They didn't do romantic gestures. Eames had never seemed to want that, and Ariadne wasn't about to ask for more than she could get. They did fast and dirty fucking, in and out of dreams. There was the empty bathroom stall in the office space they rented, the hotel rooms under assumed names, in the back seat of a taxi, frottage while Arthur was driving a getaway car, phone sex while Ariadne was defending her thesis. They didn't do romantic, they didn't do normal.

The flower resting on her pillow was odd.

She checked her totem four times, and it always came up reality. Eames was supposed to be in Capetown, and she was in her brand new apartment in Boston. She didn't even know how Eames would have done it, but somehow she knew it was him.

"Darling, that expression on your face is priceless."

He turned on the lamp, revealing where he had hidden in a corner of her bedroom. "I didn't see you," she said, eyes wide. He was nicely dressed in muted, solid colors. He looked... ordinary, somehow, as if he was like every other businessman in the world. She wasn't sure she liked that.

"That was rather the point, yes?" he said, sliding closer to her. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. That wasn't like him, either. "What is it?"

"Is someone threatening you?"

"No, why?"

"Why the flower? Why this kiss? Usually you'd just rip my clothes off and have at it."

"Maybe it's time we had more, hm?"

Before she could answer him, his mouth was over hers again. His kiss was fierce and possessive, more like the Eames she thought she had known. He had her pressed up against the wall, and she could feel him through their clothes. He was well built, strongly muscled and fully erect. Her breath was already sharp in her chest, and it wasn't difficult to get rid of their clothes. Eames pinned her to the wall and thrust into her, hands supporting her. Ariadne dug her fingers deep into his skin, pulling him closer, as if she could pull him deeper inside of her. She came with a shout, and he stopped. Still sheathed inside her, he carried her to her bed and gently settled her down on top of it. Perched on one elbow, he brushed the flower across her face, watching her breath slow.

"Eames?"

"I started dreaming again."

She blinked, not sure what he wanted to tell her. "I thought you said you stopped dreaming years ago."

"I did. And three days ago, I had a dream. A natural dream, just before the job. It was of you." He kissed her softly, the flower against her ear. "I want that, what I dreamed. I want you, all of you, all the time. Just you."

He moved then, slowly at first. His strokes were deep and sure, making her arch into his touch. She found herself hissing and pleading for him to go faster, to keep from drawing out this exquisite kind of torture. She came twice before he sped up, teeth clenched around his groans of pleasure. He came with a groan and curled up around her, both of them breathing heavily. Ariadne couldn't remember sex between them being this intense before.

"Did you propose to me?" she asked once she could catch her breath.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose. I did mention I wanted exclusivity and permanence."

Ariadne laughed at the evasion. That was just like him. Maybe this truly was reality after all. He kissed her again, slow and deep, the soft flower petals against her cheek. "In that case, I'd love to."


End file.
